


A Shade of Pink

by justinlovesart



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinlovesart/pseuds/justinlovesart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-513 double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shade of Pink

It’s neither the gleaming white of a scarf, nor the words of a corny song that catch him unaware. J.R.’s ballet shoes, though, match the pink of Daphne’s dress to perfection and the evening is too charming, too unthreatening to resist.

He remembers, and it doesn’t hurt as much as he feared: it burns a little at first, like a straight shot of Jim Beam drunk all at once. So he closes his eyes and waits for the warmth to spread through his body.

It takes time.

Later, much later, he’ll tell Brian, who’ll pretend not to care about the long wait.

“I liked it better the way you told it,” Justin will say. “I always looked hotter, and the dance lasted longer.”

 _And that’s true_ , he’ll think after they make love; after Brian whispers yet another version of that night in his ear.

But first, he needs time to remember alone: to recall the perfume on Daphne’s neck (he'll buy a bottle for her next birthday and she'll understand); the pressure of Brian’s touch against his back as he dips him; the exact color of hate in Hobbs’s eyes.

Then, with Brian, he can start to forget.


End file.
